


Kissing Clowns is Cool

by fangirlmendes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Clowns, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlmendes/pseuds/fangirlmendes
Summary: (Y/N) Kaspbrak ends up meeting a nice man in the midst of all the chaos that is in Derry. The man may not be exactly what she expected, though.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

It was the Summer of 1988 and (Y/N) Kaspbrak was under lock key after the disappearance of Georgie Denbrough. Her mother had always been overprotective, something that always got in the way of her having any friends her own age, leaving her stuck hanging out with her younger brother’s friends. She loved Eddie and enjoyed hanging out with his friends fine enough, but she could only be hit on by Richie so many times before it got old. She had spent the majority of the summer just moping around rather than traversing through the sewers and getting in rock fights like her brother, but something big was happening according to Eddie and he was forcing her to come to meet up with all of his friends.

They sat in the town center and (Y/N) felt out of place. While she was close with Richie, Bill, and Stan, she had never met some of these kids. She didn’t understand why she needed to be there, but was glad to be out of the house on the fourth of July.

“It seems like this bad stuff happens nearly every thirty years,” the boy who she had just been told was Ben said.

“So what the town’s cursed?” Stan said.

“That’s what my grandfather thinks… You know what a haunt is?” Mike started.

(Y/N) was already confused, but before she could ask any questions Richie was already jumping in with a comment.

“You mean like in a ‘who-ya-gonnacall’ sense?” Richie asked. 

“No, not like that... A haunt can also mean like a feeding ground for animals... Or for something else... My grandfather told me he thinks all the bad things that happen in this town are caused by one thing... An evil thing... that feeds off the people of Derry,” Mike continued.

“But It can’t be one thing. We’re all seeing something different,” Stan said.

“I’m sorry, what? What are you guys talking about? Why was it so important that I’m here?” (Y/N) finally spoke up sick of feeling so confused.

“We’ve all been seeing this thing, but like I said we’ve all been seeing something different,” Stan said. 

“I think it’s because It uses our worst fears to scare us,” Mike said.

“I guess that’s why I’m seeing Georgie,” Bill said.

“You’ve been seeing Georgie, Bill?” (Y/N) asked, worried.

Bill nodded at her.

“I saw a walking infection,” Eddie added before asking, “What’d you see, Mike? Anything?” 

“Hands. Lots of hands, melted together by fire,” Mike said.

(Y/N)’s face twisted in disgust. While (Y/N) was not scared of much, none of the things these people were seeing seemed fun.

“Oh my God. That. Sounds. Awesome,” Richie said excitedly. 

“Well, what are you afraid of?” Mike asked.

“Clowns,” Richie said.

“Clowns? Really?” (Y/N) asked.

“Just because you have a strange fascination with clowns does not mean that the rest of us like those freaks,” Richie quipped.

“He’s got a point (Y/N). You’ve always loved clowns,” Eddie added.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” (Y/N) said shifting in her seat. 

“What are you scared of (Y/N)?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know. My mom’s crazy germ thing has never gotten to me. I’ve spent so much time stuck at home that I haven't found anything to be scared of,” (Y/N) said.

“That’s not true. You’ve been scared before. What about those guys who tried to jump you in that-” Eddie started before being cut off.

“Stop Eds,” (Y/N) said.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). I shouldn’t-” Eddie started to apologize before again being cut off.

“I’m just going to go. Good luck with your evil whatever kids.” (Y/N) said before getting up and walking away.

(Y/N) hadn’t gotten out of the house in so long and was not going to let this opportunity go to waste, even if her mood had been ruined by Eddie’s comments. She didn’t have money on her or any friends to hang out with, so she decided a walk would suffice. She walked up and down the streets of Derry humming to herself and she thought about what Eddie and his friends had said. What if there really was some monster in Derry? Was she safe out here by herself? She decided she didn’t care too much, but would stay cautious. 

She decided to take a cut through an alleyway that she knew well. After hearing about this possible monster that got off on fear, she decided to face her own fears. It had already gotten darker as she started to walk down the alley. She made it halfway through and stood there thinking of the last time she had been there. She had cut through it as she had done many times before, but this time she was stopped by Henry Bowers and his gang. She had tried to get past them, but that wasn’t what they intended. They got in her way and tried to grab at her. She fought back well at first, but there was soon a shift in power and all (Y/N) could do to save herself was to retreat into her head to avoid thinking about her helplessness. The boys took their turns taking advantage of how weak she was as she just laid there, tears streaming down their cheeks as she thought about worried her mother would be. The boys left after some time and she just stayed there staring at the dark sky, before she pulled herself together and walked the rest of the way home. 

She never felt like she could tell her mother what happened. She knew that she would react the way a mother should, but she didn’t want her mother to treat her like she was even more fragile than her mother already viewed her. After a few days of her refusing to speak, Eddie finally got it out of her and even though he tried to get her to tell their mother she kept him quiet. Everyone could tell something had happened to (Y/N), though, as hard as she tried to hide it. She was considerably quieter and it became perfectly clear that she wasn’t the same when she refused to go out with Eddie’s friends. She had always loved to be with those boys and it was obvious to them they had lost their (Y/N). 

Standing in that alleyway again scared her, just like Eddie said. She decided that she was done standing there as she found herself retreating back into her memories. As she started to walk out of the alley, she saw someone walking towards her. Deciding that she did not want to find out who was walking to her, she started to turn around but was met by the sight of someone else walking towards her. 

“Funny seeing you here again,” (Y/N) heard Henry Bowers say from behind her. (Y/N)’s blood went cold at that voice and at the sight of Belch in front of her. 

“H-h-henry,” (Y/N) stuttered out as she felt Henry’s hands on her waist. “P-p-please let me g-g-go.”

“Now why would I do that when you and I could relive the good old days here together,” Henry said. He forcefully turned her body to face him. The look in his eyes was sickening. It was evil and full of lust. He started to get closer to her, ready to begin feasting on what was left of her from their last meeting in this alley before he was started by the voice of a man.

“What’s going on here?” The man said.

Henry jumped away from (Y/N) and ran out of the alley with Belch.

(Y/N)’s legs gave out from under her and she collapsed against the wall of the building behind her. Her senses were hazy, but she could make out the man running up to her and crouching down into her sight.

“Just breathe,” he said, “You’re going to be okay.”

Her eyesight started to clear and she began to make out the man in front of her. His features were striking to say the least. His grey eyes were filled with concern for the girl. His cheekbones stood out and caught her eye the second she saw him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she felt giddy inside looking at him. He smiled at her as she reached out and ran her fingers through his coffee-brown locks. She immediately jumped back realizing what she had done.

“I’m s-s-sorry. I shouldn’t have-” She started before he grabbed her hands and cut her off.

“It’s okay. Are you okay? What were those boys doing to you?” He asked.

She stopped for a moment. She had lost herself in the man in front of her and had momentarily forgotten the attack that had just happened. 

“He was… he was going to…” She tried to vocalize what had just happened to the kind man in front of her.

The man noticed her reservations and squeezed her hands.

“It’s okay. Whatever it was, you’re safe now. I’m Bill. You’re alright,” The man, Bill, said, trying to soothe her. 

He stood up in front of her and helped her up.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” He asked.

“(Y/N),” She said.

“Okay then (Y/N), how about I walk you home?” 

She trusted this man for some reason, but she didn’t know why. They started to walk together down the street towards her house. He began talking to her about his life trying to calm down her anxiety. By the time they made it to the Kaspbrak house, she was comfortable around this man. They walked up the steps together and stopped before she walked in.

“Thank you for walking me home Bill,” (Y/N) said, looking down at her feet.

Bill let out an odd sort of giggle that made her look up at his grinning face. 

“Of course (Y/N),” He said, looking down before continuing. “Could I maybe take you out sometime?” He finished as he looked up at her.

(Y/N) felt twitterpated. No person had actually shown real genuine interest in her like this and she liked this guy a lot. She trusted him for some reason, so she did something she never saw herself doing and she looked him right in the eyes and smiled.

“I’d love to go out with you.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon?”

She smiled and said, “That sounds great.” 

He smiled at her and grinned. He started to lean in closer to her and she was taken aback. Was this man going to kiss her? And why was she okay with this? She had just met this man, but no one had ever treated her as well as this one man was right now so she felt like she’d be okay. Her eyes softly shut as she felt his lips against hers. She’d been kissed before, but never like this and never by someone she wanted to kiss. The kiss began to deepen as he took her face in her hands. Something about it felt odd. His hands no longer felt bare like they had been before. It felt like cotton or some other fabric against her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw not the beautiful man pulling away from her, but a clown. She fell back in shock, her back hitting the door. 

The clown crouched down in front of her and let out that same giggle.

“What? I thought you’d like that (Y/N).”

“I… wh-wh-who are you?”

“Well, I’m Pennywise, the dancing clown!” He said.

(Y/N) sat there disgusted at the sight in front of her. She kissed this… thing. And she liked it. She realized that she was in a dangerous situation and started to open her mouth to scream for help before her mouth was promptly covered by Pennywise’s gloved hand. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” He says.

Her scream stopped in her throat, prompting Pennywise to remove his hand. His hand was quickly replaced by his lips upon hers. She sat there unmoving for a moment, but she wanted to kiss him back. She knew it was wrong, she really did, but she wanted to kiss him back. And so she did just that. She kissed the clown in front of her. It felt so wrong, but it also felt so right. He pulled away from her giggling. 

“I knew you liked it (Y/N),” He said.

He stood us and walked to the end of the sidewalk. He turned around and looked back at her, now looking like the man she met in the alley. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, (Y/N),” He said, smiling. 

He turned and walked down the street, leaving her sitting alone on the porch. She stood up after a moment and opened the door to her house. She quickly walked up the stairs and entered her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She had just kissed a clown. Why had she done that? Why did she like doing that? She sat there as she spiraled and then she cried. She sobbed and fell asleep that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) woke up and felt sick. For a moment she was confused, but then she remembered the events of the night before. A clown was coming to pick her up soon. She had a date with a clown. She had no clue how to feel in this situation. Sure, she should probably not feel a little excited to go on a date with a seemingly magic clown, but no one had ever been so kind to her. No man had ever looked at her the way that he had and no one had ever kissed her the way he had.

  
After contemplating life for a moment more, (Y/N) got up and went downstairs. Her mother was in front of the TV and the house lacked the energy it usually had when Eddie was home so she knew it was just her and her mother home. That idea made her feel sicker than the idea of the clown she had plans with that evening, so she grabbed a couple pieces of bread and headed back to her room. It felt like a normal day for the most part. Grab food, hide in her room, nap, read a book, really just do anything to avoid her mother, but she knew things were different today. She ate her pieces of bread and stared at her ceiling. (Y/N) had never done anything adventurous in her whole life. She was aware of this fact. Would going on a date with a clown really be considered an adventure? She didn’t know, but it would get her out of the house. She decided that screw it, she was going to go on a date with a clown.

  
She stood up and looked in her closet. She had no clue how to dress for a date, let alone a date with a clown. She stopped again. If she was going to go on this date, she couldn’t continue thinking about clowns. Sure, she liked clowns, but dating them had never been something she wanted to do. Her date was with Bill. That was how she was going to think of it. She could go on a date with a normal, very attractive man. Even if that idea was slightly more intimidating. But on a date with Bill, she could wear jeans and her favorite Queen t-shirt. She finished getting dressed and decided that waiting on the front porch would be the safest place to wait for Bill.

  
She walked back down the stairs and walked past her mother.

  
“Mom, I’m going out today.”

  
Her mother looked at her with confusion. “Where are you going?”

  
“I don’t know yet, but I’ll be safe.”

  
Her mother obviously wasn’t a big fan, but she shook her head and said, “As long as you’re safe.”

  
She walked out the front door and there was Bill. Pennywise? She was going to stick with Bill because she was not looking at a clown at this moment.

  
“I was just about to knock,” Bill said, a somewhat sickening grin on his face.

  
(Y/N) was nervous. She couldn’t tell if it was a giddy kind of nervous or a “don’t go on a date with this clown” kind of nervous.

  
“Well, here I am!”

  
He reached his hand out to her. She looked down at it. She could feel that this moment would be a turning point. She could either take his hand and start down a completely different path or she could turn around and continue to live her boring life. So she took his hand. Screw normal. The two of them made eye contact and smiled at each other. Before walking off of the Kaspbrak porch.

  
“So what do you have planned for today?” (Y/N) asked.

  
“Well I do have a couple of things I’ll have to sneak away to do, but other than that it’s up to you.”

  
(Y/N) had never been on a real date before and so she didn’t have many ideas of what they could do, but she was not going to mess up her chance at excitement. “We could always picnic by the quarry?”

  
“That sounds lovely,” Bill said, smiling.

  
“If we just stop by the store I can get some things for us?”

  
“Oh, I don’t eat that kind of food. You just get whatever sounds good to you.”

  
This was unsettling to (Y/N). So he wasn’t human. If that wasn’t made clear by him switching between looking like a human and a clown at will it was confirmed to her now. Now (Y/N) didn’t have anything against the idea of dating a non-human. Frankly, after watching ‘The Lost Boys’ about twenty times, she wanted to be swept off her feet by a vampire. A shape-shifting clown was something she was going to have to come around to, though. She tried to push this thought away.

  
“Sounds like a plan!”

  
The two of them walked to the grocery store and (Y/N) reached for the door handle.

  
“(Y/N), I hate to do this, but will you give me a moment? I have a pressing matter to attend to and I promise that I will be back by the time you’re done.”

  
What kind of pressing matter a clown might have? She had no idea, but she was not about to argue.

  
“Of course! You do whatever you have to do! I’ll be here when you are done!”

  
Bill smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

  
“I’ll be right back!”

  
(Y/N) took her time grabbing something for her to eat. She didn’t know how long the clown would need and she didn’t want to just be standing around. She realized that she had started to lose track of time when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She tensed at first thinking it might be Henry Bowers or the like behind her, but she turned her head and realized it was just Pennybill.

  
“Sorry I took so long!”

  
Had it been long? (Y/N) didn’t know. “It’s totally fine! Let me just buy this and we can get a move on!”

  
“Okay!” Bill said, unwrapping his arms from around her waist and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

  
(Y/N) bought food for herself and the pair started on their walk to the quarry. She was curious where the clown had gone, but she didn’t know if she could ask. She continued to jump back and forth on whether or not it would be appropriate to ask and this caused her to go very silent. Pennywise was nothing if not observant and noticing (Y/N)’s silence he knew he had to get to the bottom of her inner turmoil.

  
“Is everything alright (Y/N)?”

  
This startled (Y/N). Had she really been quiet for that long? She stopped walking and looked at Bill who was looking back at her.

  
“Where did you go? Can I ask? It’s just I’ve been thinking about it our entire walk and I don’t want to meddle but-”

  
“Hey. You can ask me things. I want to be able to be myself around you. I promise I’ll tell you when we get to the quarry.”

  
That was enough to ease (Y/N)’s fears.

  
“Okay. That sounds like a plan.”

  
Bill gave her his sickening smile and reached his hand back out to her.

  
“Shall we continue? We’re almost there.”

  
(Y/N) smiled back nodding.

  
It was not long before they made it to the quarry. (Y/N) sat down on the rocks and started to look at the water. She noticed after a moment that Bill hadn’t sat down.

“Is everything alright?”

  
He looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

  
“I have to run one more errand and then I promise I’m all yours for the rest of the day.”

  
(Y/N) was not going to fight him. Sure, it bugged her that she was going to miss him while he was gone and sure she was confused, but she’d just have to get over that.

  
“You go ahead! I’ll be right here when you get back!”

  
Bill squatted down next to her and said, “What have I done to deserve you?”

  
(Y/N) felt herself blushing.

  
“Who knows?” She teased.

  
He kissed her softly and then he left her alone to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N) did not know how long she had been sitting there. Where had Bill gone? Why did she feel like she didn’t want to know where he was? Why did she feel like no matter where he was, she would still want him to stay out with her? Why did she feel so deeply for someone she met yesterday? She was terrified by how attracted to this man she was. Not only was he physically attractive, even as a clown for some reason, but she felt drawn to him. He felt like a magnetic force, drawing her in. That was not something she had ever experienced and she was scared out of her mind. Her spiraling continued and she lost track of the time that was passing.

“You doing alright lovely?” Bill said, alerting her to his presence.

She jumped, but as she looked up at him and relaxed.

“Yeah. I guess I was just lost in thought.”

Bill smiled at her and sat down next to her.

“I think I owe you an explanation.”

(Y/N) looked at him with a soft smile and said, “I definitely wouldn’t say no to one.”

Bill looked at her with such intensity that she could barely breathe for a moment. It was like the world had stopped turning and it was only her and this man.  
“If I tell you everything, and I really do want to tell you everything, you have to promise me that you won’t leave. I don’t know what it is about you, but I’m addicted to you in a way I have never been before. I can’t lose you.”

And despite everything in her telling her to run and to play it safe, she kissed him.

“Nothing you could tell me could scare me away. We may have only met yesterday, but I am yours. Completely yours.”

Bill smiled at her and kissed her again. He pulled back and before her eyes began to transform into the clown she had kissed yesterday. For some reason, though, she wasn’t scared. She was completely under his spell.

“Now I’ll admit, usually I would want you to be scared, but for some reason, your lack of fear is drawing me into you,” Pennywise, she had decided was more fitting now, said. He leaned in and kissed her again. She didn’t pull away like the voice in the back of her head wanted her to. The voice was getting quieter anyway.

“You can tell me anything and everything. I am all yours Pennywise.”

“I eat children. Not only that, I feed off of fear.”

Now, this was not what (Y/N) was expecting to hear. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but eating children? Nowhere near the top of the list, if on the list at all. The voice in her head, however faint it had gotten was screaming for her to run, but she sat there and listened. He told her about what had really happened to poor Georgie Denborough and told her about Betty Ripsom. He told her how he was only active every twenty-seven years. He told her all about how he had been torturing her brother and her friends. Now, this was not something she liked to hear, but she couldn’t find it in herself to walk away from him.

“I think your brother’s arm is broken,” Pennywise said, seemingly feigning remorse. At least, she assumed he was only feigning, but she didn’t know what to believe at this point.

“His arm is what?” (Y/N) loved her brother and sure, she didn’t want him scared, but he could survive a little fear if it was what was going to keep this man who seemingly loved her so much with her. Actual bodily harm was a different story, though.

“He fell. I swear I wouldn’t have hurt him, I would never do that to you.”

And for some reason (Y/N) believed him.

“I get that fear is what keeps you alive, but could you possibly give them a break? Even just a short one? I think it would give me the peace of mind I need because I want to stay with you. I think I love you, but I just don’t know if I can feel good about all this if I know that you’re trying to scare my brother and his friends.”

Pennywise seemed relieved. (Y/N) had no clue what she had done to gain so much power over this cosmic entity, but she had done it.

He grabbed her hands and leaned closer to her.

“I would do anything you asked me to do. Whatever I need to do to keep you happy, I will do. I can give them a couple of days. Or spread things out. I’ll only do what I need to survive.”

That was seemingly enough for (Y/N). It seemed her appetite for this man had silenced the voice in her head telling her this was an awful idea.

“Then I think we are going to be just fine.”

Any tension between the two had dissolved. (Y/N) knew deep down that this was a bad idea. Her own trauma and attachment issues were allowing her to fall for a murderous space clown and overlook all of the things he is doing. Her longing for love was bringing her to the point that she would be fine to have half human-half Penny children, but that seemed more like a second date kind of thing. She refused to acknowledge these facts, though. Therapy and actual healing could wait. Now was the time to make out with a clown and possibly have his child.

  
Pennywise tackled her into a kiss and she was perfectly contented. He kissed her with such passion that she considered throwing away her “no conceiving children until the second date rule”, but decided against that. The two of them kissed under the sun by the quarry in a blissful state of ignorance. At that moment, there were no dead children, her brother’s arm was very much intact, and the clown she was kissing was just from the circus. Penny-children could wait and so could the rest of the world.

A couple of hours passed and as the sun went down, (Y/N) felt like she probably needed to head home. Knowing they were going to be entering town, Pennywise returned to his Bill form. The two walked hand and hand all the while home. Neither of them felt the need to say anything for just the presence of each other was enough. They reached the Kaspbrak home and Pennywise brought (Y/N) into a fierce kiss. Even after all of the kissing that that day had held, (Y/N) had never been kissed like this. The air literally left her lungs at the force behind the kiss.

“For some reason, I am madly and deeply in love with you. I don’t want to let you go in there right now, but I will.”

(Y/N) felt her heart and her stomach flutter. The idea of spending the rest of the night with this man was so compelling to her, but she knew that she needed to go in.

“I am in love with you too. If it weren’t for my mother, I would stay out with you all night.”

That’s all she was planning on saying, but something overcame her and against her better judgment, she continued.

“If you give me a couple of days to make sure everything will be fine here, I will run away with you. I will stay with you until you have to leave and I’ll be here when you get back.”

Pennywise looked at her with hungry eyes. He pulled her into another kiss, a kiss that held even more passion than the last one.

“That sounds heavenly.”

(Y/N) looked into his eyes before she kissed him gently.

“Come see me tomorrow and we can decide when you’ll come to steal me away.”

Pennywise kissed her once more.

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

(Y/N) walked to her door and turned back to Pennywise.

“Goodnight!” She called to him.

Pennywise smiled back at her and headed down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm in college, so sometimes it will take me a little longer to swing back around and write a new chapter. Hopefully, this can tide you all over until I am able to update again! (Hopefully, I'll get to it this weekend!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) walked into her house and knew things would be tense. Her brother having a broken arm was not going to bode well for anyone. Her already controlling mother was bound to have flown off the handle and she for one was glad she hadn’t been there to see it unfold in real-time.

“(Y/N)! Is that you?!” Mrs. Kaspbrak screamed across the house.

“Yeah!” (Y/N) yelled back.

“Come up to your brother's room!”

(Y/N) knew that this was not the place she wanted to be right now, but there was no leaving at this point. It’s not like she planned on living here for much longer. She marched up the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the last. She made it to the top of the stairs and stood there. Was she really considering running away with a cosmic clown? Yes, she was. Was that a normal thing to consider doing? No. Not at all. This clown caused her brother to fall and break his arm and she was still planning on giving up the rest of her life. Those were issues she decided she would dive into later if she ever dove into them. She walked into her brother’s room and her stomach dropped. His arm was definitely broken. There was no denying that.

“What happened to your arm Eds?” (Y/N) asked, knowing that if she revealed she had already been informed of this addition Eddie would know all about her clown boyfriend.

“We went into the old Neibolt house and I fell through the floor.”

Okay, falling through the floor was definitely new information. I mean Penny had said that he fell, but he didn’t mention how far.

“Oh my Eds! I’m so sorry!”

Mrs. Kaspbrak turned from looking at Eddie to looking straight at (Y/N). 

“The world out there isn’t safe (Y/N) and I don’t know how I feel about you going out anymore.”

“Mom! You can’t just keep me trapped here!”

“It’s not like you have anywhere to go anyways, honey! You can stay here with me and your brother. You both should only be going out when you need to run to the pharmacy or when you need to run other important errands.”

“I have places to go, mom! Just because you don’t know them all, doesn’t mean they don’t exist. I’m sorry you broke your arm Eddie, but I am not putting my life on hold because of this.”

(Y/N) stormed out of the room and marched into her own room. If there had been any doubts in her before, they had all dissipated. She was getting out of this house. There was no way she was going to remain here like a bird in a cage any longer. She started to run around her room and throw anything she thought she’d need into a bag. She was getting out of here tomorrow. Eddie would have to learn to take care of herself. Her mom would be fine, but there was no way she could stay here. She finished throwing her stuff together and she knew her mother had gone to bed at this point. She snuck out of her room into Eddie’s.

“What’s up, (Y/N)?” 

Eddie was sitting on his bed reading a book. His arm was sitting in his lap in its cast and her stomach turned at the sight. She pushed down her feeling of guilt and sat down next to her brother.

“I just thought I’d check on you before I went to bed. Is that so wrong?”

“You just don’t usually check on me, but I guess because I am now crippled you feel like you need to take care of me.”

“Now I wouldn’t go as far as calling you a cripple. You can move both of your elbows. You’ll be fine.” (Y/N) said, smiling at her brother. She would miss Eddie when she left, but she reminded herself that if she stayed here she wouldn’t be able to see the clown of her dreams. 

Eddie smiled back at her and laid his head on her shoulder. (Y/N) put her arm around him and the two of them sat there, just absorbing the moment. 

She woke up the next morning sure of her decision. She didn’t want to stay here anymore. She couldn’t just go back to be a recluse. She needed to actually be in the world. If the world was the sewers. Which it wasn’t really, but she was committing to this. She knew she was fairly desperate if she was willing to live in the sewers with a clown that eats children, but (Y/N) has never been one to deal with her problems. 

She ran downstairs and found her mother in the living room. 

“Mom, can I sit out on the front porch? I won’t go anywhere, but fresh air is good for the lungs.”

Her mother didn’t even give her a verbal response, but she waved her away and that’s all that (Y/N) needed. She sat down on the top step of her porch and waited. She had brought a book out with her, so she was content waiting however much time as needed. She began to lose herself in the book she was reading before she noticed the shadow in front of her. She looked up and there was the clown she was in love with. He was in his human Bill form, and while she missed the “true” face of her lover, Pennybill was better than nothing. The clown sat down next to her and kissed her lightly.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, as they pulled away.

(Y/N) giggled and kissed him again.

“I’ve missed you too!”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Billwise grabbed her hand. 

“So when am I taking you away from all this?”

“Today. I can’t stay here any longer. I’m worried that if I stay for longer that I won’t be able to get away.”

She knew that part of her reasoning was because if she waited longer, she would have time to talk herself out of things. She was going to do something crazy and more time would allow her to realize how insane this all was. 

Pennywise was slightly shocked at her response but grinned his sickening grin.

“Well then. That sounds wonderful to me.”

“I’ve thought through everything. I will go back inside and throw my stuff down to you. Then I’ll just climb out the window and try to climb the tree by my window.”

“I have an even better plan,” Pennywise said. “I can just appear in your room and I can get the two of us out and straight to where we are going.”

Teleportation was not something (Y/N) had thought of for some odd reason. She should’ve just assumed that her cosmic clown lover could teleport. 

“That sounds like a plan!”

(Y/N) pulled Pennywise into a kiss before jumping up and running inside. She ran to Eddie’s room first and glanced in. He was sitting there reading and he looked fine. She knew this might be the last time she ever saw her brother, but as much as that broke her heart, she was ready to go. She ran into her own room and there was Pennywise in all his Pennywise glory. He grinned at her and she tackled him into a kiss, causing them both to fall back onto her bed. 

“You miss me that much in the minute we’ve been apart?”

“I did indeed. Anytime away from you is painful.”

“Well lucky for you, we are going to be together 24/7.”

(Y/N) smiled down to him and kissed him again. She got up and grabbed her bag and looked around the room. This would be her last time in this bedroom. That scared her some, but as long as she was with her tall, handsome lover, she’d be a-okay. She turned back to Pennywise, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed and smiled down at him. He pulled her towards him by her waist. She stepped forward and straddled his lap, bag in hand.

“You ready?” Pennywise asked her. 

“I am.”

And in the blink of an eye, the two of them were in the sewers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this and I had a whole story idea, but let me know if this is enough crack or if you'd like me to go straight for it. The future would include possibly pregnancy, kidnapping, and the like. Either way, I hope you enjoyed whatever this is.


End file.
